The Demon's Trap
by WuffyBunny003
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru transferred to a new school called Shinsengumi High School, there she met many nice friends including the student council president, Kazama Chikage. At first Kazama behaved kindly to Chizuru, which made Chizuru trusted him, but then when he revealed his true self, she no longer trusted him. But the Demon's trap was too strong, he was so tempting that Chizuru always
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone :3 Um so this is my first fanfic and i may have grammatical mistakes but pls don't be mad at me Q^Q And um I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic :3 yea, bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuouki.

Birds tweeted on trees and the sunlight shone through the blinds of a window. Chizuru woke up rubbing her eyes, stretched her arms and got out of bed. She went to the washroom and washed her face, then she grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge and also some bread.

Chizuru is from the Yukimura Family, which is one of the demon family. However, Her parents died when she was very young so she was living with her granny since they died. The Demon Family had only few members left, including Chizuru and her granny, that means the Yukimura family will be fallen soon and will soon turn into history. Chizuru was a pure blood demon, and at that time pure blood demons were very rare and precious, so her granny was told by her parents that she should be kept away from other demons from preventing her to be taken away. For this, Chizuru was not able to meet new demon friends or any other friends, when she was young, she just stayed at home and took care of her granny.

Chizuru made sure she had enough time to walk to her new school, Shinsengumi High School. Walking to Shinsengumi High School takes about 10 minutes from her house. Chizuru put on her shoes and start walking to school. She arrived at the school gate and took a deep breathe before stepping in to her new school.

"Welp, here goes my new school life..." Chizuru thought to herself.

Chizuru walked to the boards which showed respective students class. She went to check for her name.

"Let's see... class 4A! there it is! I wonder who's the homeroom teacher." Just then, someone walked up to her and asked.

"Hello, are you Yukimura Chizuru, the newly transferred student?" A guy with reddish brown hair asked her, he had a pair of golden eyes which made Chizure gazed at them.

"u-um" Chizuru said nervously, "Yea... N-nice to meet you."

"Good to see you here, I've actually been looking for you." He put a smile on his face, "I'm 4A's homeroom teacher, which means your homeroom teacher, Harada Sanosuke. You can call me Harada-sensei and I'm here to take you to your new classroom."

Chizuru smiled back and was brightened up after his warm welcome, "Thank you, Harada-senei!"

They walked along the corridor with students gazing at them, mostly they were female students gazing at them, and Chizuru started to notice how handsome her homeroom teacher actually was. Harada-sensei walked into the classroom and greeted the class, then he made an announcement to the class.

"This year, we have a new transferred student." he glanced at Chizuru who was standing beside the door, "please come in."

Chizuru stepped into the classroom nervously. She gulped, "H-hello everyone... My name i-is Yukimura Chizuru... Nice to meet you all!" She bowed to the class.

Some boys in the class whispered to each other saying that how cute and adorable Chizuru was, but of course Chizuru was still standing in front of the class awkwardly, thinking what the boys were whispering.

"well then, Chizuru, maybe you can sit next to... Hajime-kun." Harada-sensei said to Chizuru. She nodded and took the seat next to the boy named Hajime-kun.

Just then, many girls in the class started yelling at Harada-sensei.

"HARADA-SENSEI, I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER!"

"HARADA-SENSEI WE LOVE YOU!"

"HARADA-SENSEI, WHY ARE YOU SO HANDSOME? KYAAAA~~~"

Chizuru couldn't take it anymore, hearing crazy girls fangirling over their homeroom teacher even though he really was hot. She covered her ears and hoped that the yellings will end soon.

Soon the bell rang and break had started. Chizuru packed her books and got ready for the class after break when a boy walked up to her and said.

"Hi, you're the new transferred student right? I'm Heisuke, Toudou Heisuke, nice to meet you." He gave Chizuru a friendly greeting and smiled.

"oh! Yea right. Hi, my name is Chizuru, nice to meet you. You're in my class right?" Chiziru smiled back him.

"Yea. Oh! meet my friend, Saito." Heisuke called over a boy with darkish purple hair, he was the one sitting next to Chizuru.

"oh, you're Hajime-kun, right? The one sitting next to me, nice to meet you." Chizuru smiled at Hajime-kun, which made him blushed a little.

"Saito Hajime," He said calmly, bowing at Chizuru, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh yea, Chizuru. Since you're new here, why don't we give you a school tour?" Heisuke jumped at Chizuru.

"That sounds-" Just as soon as Chizuru was about to finish saying her words, the bell rang and interrupt her. It was the first day of school and she didn't want to be late for class, therefore she packed her things and apologised both of the boys.

"We shouldn't be late for class on the first day of school, let's get going, we can continue this after art class." Chizuru took up her books and started running to the next class.

Heisuke looked as she ran out of the classroom, and chuckled at Hajime-kun, "Hey, Hajime-kun. you think that Chizuru is pretty cute as well, eh?"

"w-what!?" Hajieme-kun flushed, "well... y-you can say that... let's get to art class."

Art class was over, Chizuru was told by the teacher to put back a box mannequins to the store room next to the student council's office. Chizuru walked down the stairs carrying the box of mannequins in her hands and got to the first floor. She stood in front of the storage room and realised that she couldn't open the door for she was carrying a box of heavy mannequins. Just as she was about to put down the box on the ground, a hand came out of nowhere grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for Chizuru.

Chizuru looked up and saw a guy with golden hair and crimson eyes looking down at her.

"here, let me help you." The guy smiled at her.

Chizuru stopped for a moment, realising that he was talking to her. "O-oh! um- T-thank you!"

He smiled back without saying anything and left. As he was walking away, Chizuru realised that his uniform wasn't the same as normal students', was he some kind of president or what?

"excuse me, sir!" Chizuru said without thinking about what would happen next.

The guy turned around, "is there anything more you want me to help you?"

Chizuru noticed his warm tone while he was speaking and how gentle his smile was, so she assumed he was trustworthiness, then she asked him, "M-may I ask that are you some kind of president from a school club? Your uniform looks very different I say."

The guy made a little laugh, "Why yes, I'm the president of the Student Council... have you never seen me before at school, I'm quite popular in this school you know?"

Chizuru felt embarrassed after asking him that question, everyone would know that he could be the president of the student council, even if he's a president for other school clubs, his uniform would be the same as normal students'.

"U-Uh... actually I... I-I'm a new transferred student..." Chizuru looked down to the floor, not to make any eye contact with the pair of crimson eyes, plus she just asked him such an embarrassing question.

"oh? I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

"no no no! it's my fault for asking such a stupid and embarrassing question..." Chizuru made a fake laugh, "who wouldn't know that you're the president of the student council... hehe..."

He put on his gentle smile again, "Since you're new here, please let me give you a school tour."

"h-huh? b-but... presidents of student councils have loads of work to do... wouldn't that... bother you?"

He giggled, "It's my duty to satisfy my students' needs, especially when you're not familiar with this school, besides, I would like to get to know you more, you're a very cute girl you know?"

Chizuru flushed, "u-uh... If you don't mind..." Chizuru smiled

He smiled back again, "I won't mind at all. Come meet me during lunch break, I'll be waiting you in my office." Then he turned around an d went into his own office.

Chizuru stood there for a while and felt that her cheeks were heating badly. It was the first time a boy called Chizuru cute. She giggled and went back to her classroom

Lunch time was a lonely one for Chizuru, she bought two pieces of sandwiches from the cafeteria and sat alone in the corner. Although she had already made friends with Heisuke-kun and Hajime-kun, she didn't know how to ask them to eat their lunch together. After finishing her sandwiches, she went up to the student council's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a while, soon the door was opened by a guy with almost the same colour of hair as Hajime-kun, but darker. He had purple eyes and he glared at Chizuru with a horrible expression.

"and what might you want from us, young lady?" he smirked.

oh god he's scary, what should i say? Chizuru thought to herself. "I-I came to see... the Student Council President... He said... he would give me a... school tour..." Chizuru gulped.

"eh? Never heard of Kazama bringing up this." Kazama? Is the the President's name? beside... isn't the Kazama family one of the demon families? The Kazama demon family is very famous too! oh no, I can't let him know I'm a pure blood demon. Chizuru trembled and backed away from the guy who was still staring at her, it feels like he was going to stab her in the heart with a sharp spear.

"Shiranui, don't be such a dick in front of a girl, can't you see her body is shaking?" the voice was familiar to Chizuru, she turned her head and saw the Student Council President walking towards them.

"tsk, I don't give a damn about it," Shiranui turned around and crossed his arms. "and I was just about to grab her and taste her blood."

Chizuru gulped, "m-my what!? are you some kind of perv? or a vampire?"

"Vampire? or sure I am."

"h-huh?" Chizuru replied in shock.

"Enough of this." Kazama stopped them both and looked at Chizuru, "don't mind him, he's just pranking with you and he always act like a dick."

"I-I'm just scared of the part when he said he was gonna grab me and taste my blood..." Chizuru tried not to reveal to Kazama that she's also a demon, and she started to wonder if that Shiranui guy is a demon as well.

"don't worry, I'll protect you." He gave a sharp look to Shiranui, "leave."

Shiranui gawked at Kazama, "fine, fine"

Then, a man with darkish red hair like Harada-sensei walked up to Chizuru and said, "I'm sorry for what my partner has done to you." He bowed at her, "I'm Kyuju Amagiri, nice to meet you."

"u-uh... nice to meet you too."

"let's not waste our time." Kazama put his shoulder around Chizuru's, "I have a lot to show you around the school campus."

Chizuru smiled at him, "t-thank you very much..."

So that's it :3 how was it? Sorry if it doesn't make any sense to you guys or if i had any grammatical mistakes . but i do hope you enjoyed :3 thanks for reading byeeee~


	2. Chapter 2

hihi :3 It's Wuffy again and here's another chapter. I actually had fun writing this xD and yea, hope you all enjoy, byeee :3

Chizuru and Kazama first walked to the ground floor. Kazama showed Chizuru around the school campus and introduced every place to her specifically. Chizuru was very happy that someone who was so nice was willing to show her around the school, but one thing that bothered her was that she was scared that Kazama would figure out she was a pure blood demon and take her away. Soon they walked up to the rooftop, there they could have a view of the whole campus, then Kazama turned to Chizuru and asked her.

"So... I haven't got to know your name yet."

Chizuru totally forgot about introducing herself from the start, "u-uh, Im Chizuru..." She didn't want to reveal her last name though. "N-nice to meet you, and thank you for giving me the school tour." She smiled at Kazama.

"Chizuru, what a pretty name." He stopped, "and what's your last name?"

Chizuru knew she couldn't hide it anymore, "it's... Yukimura, Yukimura Chizuru."

Kazama's eyes widened, "Yukimura? you've sure got a nice name. I'm Kazama chikage, if you ever have any difficulties, come find me." He stopped again, and leaned closer to Chizuru's ear.

Chizuru stood still and tried not to move, then Kazama whispered, "I'll always protect you, always..."

Chizuru blushed, she could feel her hot cheeks again. Kazama looked at her and giggled, "you sure are cute as well." Then he left the rooftop, Chizuru blushed even more and she started to feel like she was falling for him.

Soon lunch break was over, Chizuru headed back to her classroom seeing Hajime-kun and Heisuke-kun together beside her table. She walked to them and said, "Is there anything wrong?"

Both of them looked at Chizuru, Heisuke-kun grabbed hold of Chizuru's arms and panicked, "Oh Chizuru you're back! We've been looking for you!"

Chizuru felt confused, "looking for me?"

"We were planning to eat with you but we couldn't find you anywhere, besides, we've also planned to give you a school tour, have you forgotten all about that?" Hajime-kun said with his usual calm tone.

"u-uh, I actually went to the cafeteria to have my lunch, and the Student Council President already gave me a school tour, so..."

"HE WHAT!?" Heisuke-kun exclaimed.

"w-what's wrong, Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru asked him.

"You can't trust the student council president! He's like a devil! He may act nice but..."

"but what?"

"j-just... just don't get close to him alright?"

I didn't understand anything, Kazama acted very nice to me, I don't believe he's a bad guy or whatever, although he is a demon.

After a while, a man with short dark hair and purple eyes came into the room. He put down some books on the teacher's desk and glared at the class.

"Good morning class, from now on I shall be your history and math teacher. I'm Hijikata-sensei, nice to meet you all." He said in a fierce tone. The whole class was silence and no one dared to speak a word, and all of the students paid attention until the very end of the lesson.

"boy, that Hijikata-sensei again." Heisuke-kun said while yawning.

"again?" Chizuru asked Heisuke-kun.

"He was our math teacher last year as well, many students are scared of him for he had a fierce expression." Hajime-kun explained.

"I- I see about that..."

Chizuru headed home right after school ended. She was walking home when she saw polices and an ambulance outside her house. She quickly ran to the police officers and asked then what happened.

"Excuse me? What's going on?"

"Oh," A police officer said to her. "You must be the grand child of your granny."

"y-yes, did anything happen?"

"Listen miss... I'm sorry to say this but... your granny was found laying outside the house by your neighbours and we assumed she had fainted. We've tried saving her on the ambulance, but it was... too late..."

"n-no way! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND HER TO THE HOSPITAL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE HER? SHE'S MY ONLY FAMILY MEMBER!" Chizuru yelled.

"Miss, please calm down, we understand how you feel... but we're really sorry for everything..."

Tears came running down from her eyes, Chizuru knelt on the floor crying. Some of her neighbours came and comforted her, some took then to her house and made some food for her. Soon the sun was setting and everyone left. Chizuru went on the ambulance and said farewell to her granny, then she watched as the ambulance and police officers left.

Chizuru went back to her room and started crying again. What was she gonna do? Her last family member had passed away and now she's all alone. She suddenly remembered Kazama saying if she had any difficulties she could go find him, but she thought it would bother him so she decided not to call on him. Chizuru laid down on her bed, she cried and cried and soon fell into slumber. It was a long night for Chizuru, she slumbered under the bright moon, wishing she could meet her parents again.

"Hey Hajime-kun, do you really think Chizuru is absent today?" Heisuke-kun asked Saito during lunch.

"According to Harada-sensei, she really is sick today, I heard that he received a call from her." Saito replied.

"Man, I do hope she's alright."

"just who is this 'Chizruru-chan' you guys are talking about?" A boy with light brown hair who was a few years older than them asked.

"she's a new transferred student, she's really cute, right, Hajime-kun?"

Saito flushed, "u-uh yea..."

"ohhhhh, Hajime-kun you're blushing, redder than Harada-sensei's hair I must say." The boy with light brown hair teased Saito.

"s-stop it, Souji" Saito blushed even more, "You'll find her cute once you've meet her."

"hm? Is she really that cute?" the boy named Souji rubbed his chin.

School was over, students started to pack their things an dleave when someone suddenly slid open the door and said,

"Excuse me, but is Yukimura Chizuru here?" It was the student council president, Kazama Chikage.

Heisuke-kun and Saito glared at him, while the class rep answered him no.

"That's sad, I wanted to see her today." Kazama replied.

"KAZAMA-SENPAI! I'M FREE DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A TALK WITH ME?"

"KAZAMA-SENPAI! YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"SENPAI! I LOVE YOU"

girls started screaming at Kazama, then he flirted with them, "Those who have difficulties can come to my office whenever you want," He winked, "I'll help you with all your difficulties."

"KYAAAAAAAAA~ KAZAMA-SENPAI!" all the girls screamed in unison.

"what the hell is wrong with this guy..." Heisuke-kun sweat dropped.

"I wonder why he wanted to see Yukimura." Saito crossed his arms

Sneezes came from inside Chizuru's room, tissue papers were found on the floor. Chizuru laid on her bed facing the ceiling, not having any appetite to eat. She suddenly heard the doorbell so she went to check out who it is. She opened the door, there stood a man with reddish brown hair and a familiar face, it was Harada-sensei.

"Harada-sensei!?" Chizuru said shockingly.

"Good afternoon, Chizuru. You told me you've got a old this morning, that's why I've came to visit you." Harada-sensei smiled at Chizuru.

"B-but, how did you know my address?"

"I checked your personal info, that's why. Are you alright, Chizuru? you're face is red."

"o-oh no... I'm alright, I've taken medicine this morning. O-oh! don't just stand there Harada-sensei, please come in and take a seat."

Chizuru took Harada-sensei to the living room, he sat down on the couch beside Chizuru. "Have you eaten anything today?" Harada-sensei asked Chizuru.

"not really... I don't have any appetite to eat."

"But you can't just not eat when you're sick," He stood up, I'll make you something to eat."

Harada-sensei walked to the kitchen next to the dining table, "N-no, I'm fine, Harada-sensei." Chizuru tried to stop Harada-sensei.

"It's not fine at all, you're sick and you should be taken care by someone. Now be quiet and wait for me." Harada-sensei took out some food out of the fride and started to prepare a meal for Chizuru. The kitchen was an open one, so Chizuru could watch Harada-sensei when he was cooking.

Harada-sensei put a bowl of miso soup on the table and a piece of ham and cheese sandwich, he also poured a glass of warm milk for Chizuru. They both sat down and Chizuru began to eat.

"It's very tasty! Thank you so much Harada-sensei!" Chizuru widened her eyes, smiled at Harada-sensei.

"I thought you didn't have the appetite to eat." He teased.

Chizuru flushed, "u-uh, it's because its your meal, that's why I've got my appetite back."

Harada-sensei giggled, "Hurry up and finish the meal, you have to take medicine and rest more." He put his hand on Chizuru's forehead. "It's heating up, you've really got to rest, Chizuru."

"I-I will." Chizuru blushed even harder, she could never imagine for a man who cares a lot about her.

"By the way, do you live alone? Is there anyone else in this house?" Harada-sensei asked.

Chizuru's expression immediately turned down and she muttered, "M-my grandmother died yesterday... a-and I was crying all night... then I fell asleep without having any blankets on my bed because I was too tired crying... I guess that's why I got a cold this morning..."

"I-I'm sorry for that..." Harada-sensei apologised.

"I-It's alright..." Tears start to run down from Chizuru's eyes, "I'm okay..."

"You must have been very lonely even though it only has been one day..." Harada-sensei put his hands on Chizuru's shoulders.

"Well of course, she's my only family member left... But I'm sure after a while I'll be better." Chizuru tried to smile at Harada-sensei. She suddenly felt a warm embrace and a soft surface, she then realises it was Harada-sensei embracing her, she could feel the warmth giving off by his manly body.

"Everything's gonna be fine, trust me. If you have any problem you can talk to me you know?" Harada-sensei let go of Chizuru and gave a wink to her.

Chizuru smiled back, "thank you very much for the comfort." She thanked him. Soon Harada-sensei left and night came, Chizuru was prepared for sleep. She tried to cheer herself up so that she can pay attention in class for the next day.

"Chizuru! You're back." Heisuke hugged Chizuru while she was putting down her school bag on her table.

"H-Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru asked.

"Are you alright, Yukimura? We heard from Harada-sensei that you've got a cold yesterday." Saito asked.

"Yea! we were so worried about you!" Heisuke continued hugging Chizuru.

"I'm sorry that you've all worried about me, but I'm alright now, thanks to Harada-sensei paying a visit to me yesterday."

"He did?" The boys said in unison.

"yea. He really is kind." Chizuru smiled.

"Let's not talk anymore, we need to prepare for gym class." Saito picked up his gym uniform.

"We have gym class today!?" Chizuru said shockingly.

"You didn't check the schedule?" Heisuke asked Chizuru.

"O-oh no... I must have been so tired yesterday... I didn't bring my uniform, what am I going to do?"

"let's try asking some other students in other classes, okay?" Heisuke grabbed Chizuru's hand and walked out of the classroom.

They walked to the class next to theirs, Heisuke slid open the door and shouted, "DOES ANYONE HAVE A SET OF GYM UNIFORM TO BORROW FOR THIS GIRL!?"

Chizuru blushed, "H-Heisuke-kun... this is embarrassing..."

"I have!" suddenly, a girl with long brown hair walked towards them, her hands were holding a set of gym uniform "I have a set of them, do you want it?" She looked at Chizuru and smiled.

"O-oh yes thank you very much... um may i have your name, then I can give it back to you afterwards..." Chizuru said.

"Sen, Sen Hime. Here you go," She gave the uniform to Chizuru, "You don't have to wash it, I'm alright with it." She made a gentle grin.

"Thank you so much." Chizuru smiled back and went to the changing room.

So that's it for this chapter :3 hope you all enjoyed it and more to come next chapter, bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's Wuffy x3 so um yea, enjoy this chapter i guess :3

Chizuru went into the girl's changing room, there were a lot of girls finishing changing and going out to the sports ground. Chizuru put on her gym uniform and got out to the sports ground following the other girls.

She saw Heisuke and Saito waving at her, she waved back and walked towards them.

"Excited for the first gym class?" Heiske asked Chizuru.

"N-not really... I'm not that good at sports." They both chuckled.

A whistle sound came out, all the students looked towards where the sound came from. It was a man with reddish brown hair but darker than Harada-sensei's. He had a white headband and he wore a set of dark green tracksuit.

"LISTEN UP, CLASS. FROM NOW ON I SHALL BE YOUR GYM TEACHER! MY NAME IS NAGAKURA SHINPACHI, NICE TO MEET Y'ALL!"

"Good morning, Nagakura-sensei..." all the students said in unison.

"Okay, now let's start up with the simple warm ups," Nagakura-sensei gave a laugh, "Run around the sports ground for 15 times!"

"WHAAAAAT!?" Heisuke shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!?"

the students had no choice but to start running, while they were running Nagakura-sensei kept on saying how important sports is to students.

"Man, that Nagakura-sensei really is crazy, I know exercising is important, but does he want us to loose our breath or what?" Heisuke was jogging next to Chizuru.

"uh, I think I can't take this anymore..." Chizuru was sweat dropping.

"Are you okay, Yukimura?" Saito asked.

"Yea, i think i'm alright... just a little more rounds..." Just then, Chizuru looked up and saw a man standing behind the window on the first floor, he was wearing a uniform in white and had golden hair, it was Kazama.

"hey... isn't that the student council president?" Chizuru said, she then realised Kazama spotted her and gave her the familiar smile he had always given. Chizuru blushed and felt she has tripped on something, she fell on the floor and made a groan.

"Chizuru! Are you alright?" Heisuke knelt down and helped Chizuru up.

"You should have stopped running if you knew you couldn't stand it..." Saito helped her up as well.

"I'm sorry... I was not paying attention..."

"well, thanks to that student council president." Heisuke glared at Kazama behind the window, he was still there.

Chizuru tried to walk, "O-Ou..."

"are you okay? can you walk?" Saito asked again.

"I think I twisted my ankle..." Chizuru sticked her tongue out, "I'm so clumsy..."

"what's going on in here?" Nagakura-sensei walked towards the three students.

"u-uh... I tripped and twisted my ankle..." Chizuru was still being supported by Saito and Heisuke in their arms.

"i see... looks like you're gonna need to exercise more. You two take her to the infirmary and ask Sannan-sensei to take care of her."

"okay." Saito and Heisuke said in went to the Infirmary and saw a student with light brown hair sitting in front of a table.

He looked at them and asked, "Is there something I can help you all?"

"Yo, Yamazaki, can you help this student to have some medical treatment? She twisted her ankle while running." Heisuke said.

"Heisuke-kun, you know him?" Chizuru asked.

"Yamazaki always help students who are injured, he's the assistant of Sannan-sensei." Saito told Chizuru.

Yamazaki took Chizuru to the bed, "I'm Susuma Yamazaki, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Chizuru smiled at him.

Yamazaki took out some ice bags and put them on Chizuru's ankle, then he took out some bandages and wrapped around it.

"there, you'll be alright now. Try walking." Yamazaki held Chizuru up.

Chizuru stood up and tried to walk, she felt better and thanked Yamazaki.

When they were about to leave, a man with short dark brown hair and glasses walked into the room, "What happened, Yamazaki-kun?"

"oh, a student twisted her ankle, no big deal, I handled it." Yamazaki replied.

The man looked at Chizuru and said, "I've never seen you before, are you a new student?"

"u-uh yes..." Chizuru replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Keisuke Sannan. Is your ankle alright?"

"Thank you, Sanna-sensei. Yes my ankle is better now, at least I can walk." Chizuru smiled.

"well you guys better be going now, break is coming soon and you still have to change back into your normal uniforms, now hurry up and go."

"okay." the three answered.

Chizuru was sitting at her seat looking out the window, she had a flashback of how she looked into Kazama's eyes and tripped. Then she heard someone calling her name, she looked to the door and saw Kazama standing there. Of course all the girls started to scream, but Kazama ignored them all, he just walked towards Chizuru's seat.

Chizuru wanted to stand up but was stopped by Kazama, "don't stand, I know you're hurt."

"U-uh I... Kazama-senpai... I" Chizuru looked to her feet.

"You?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry... Did you come here for something?"

"No, I'm here to check you out, coz I saw you tripping while running today, are you okay?"

"Yes I am, thank you for asking." Chizuru blushed. Aw man, Kazama-senpai is worried about me? Chizuru thought to herself.

"That's great," He put his hand on Chizuru's, he knelt down in front of her, Chizuru stared into his eyes and blushed even more, "I'm really happy you're alright." Kazama stopped for a while and leaned into Chizuru's ear, "Since you've hurt yourself, I'm gonna take you home from today onwards."

The girls in the class started to get jealous and some of them even screamed.

"B-but... wouldn't that bother you? A-and it's really embarrassing like this Kazama-senpai... especially in front of all the students..." Chizuru continued to blush.

"HEY!" there was suddenly a loud scream in the class, it was Heisuke running at Chizuru and Kazama. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO CHIZURU YOU PERVERT!"

"Heisuke-kun, wait!"

Kazama stood up, "I'm sorry for doing this in front of all the people, I'll be going now." He looked at Chizuru and smiled, "I'll be coming for you after school." Then he walked out of the classroom being chased by other girls.

Chizuru watched as Kazama left the classroom, then her hands we held by Heisuke, "Chizuru look at me... please just don't get too close to Kazama... He may be acting nice... but..."

"I understand... Heisuke-kun..."

A depressed face came out from Heisuke's and he went back and sat down on his seat.

School came to an end and Chizuru was packing her stuffs, Heisuke kept asking if she was alright or did she need someone to take care of her.

"It's alright, Heisuke-kun , I'm fine and I'm sure I'll be alright."

"B-but... Chizuru..."

Chizuru tried walking a few steps, "see? I can walk now. Don't worry about me, I'm really fine right now." Chizuru smiled at Heisuke.

"Of course you're fine." A voice came from behind Heisuke, there were three girls from their class walking towards them crossing their arms.

"U-uh... excuse me?" Chizuru said.

A girl frowned, "Of course you're alright, you have Kazama-senpai to take care of you."

"w-what?"

"Don't play dumb," Another girl frowned as well, "He said he would take you home today because you're ankle is hurt."

"I-I... He did say that... but I didn't plan to..."

"Don't lie to us, the third girl frowned as well, "We know you wanted to be taken home by him, we know you're trying to get close to him."

"Who do you think you are? His pet?"

"Ever since you've transferred to this school, he kept came finding you."

"How did you even meet him?"

The girls kept on saying rude things to Chizuru which made her felt scared, Heisuke tried to stop the girls but it didn't work.

"Hey! Hey! Chizuru is not trying to get close to Kazama! She's just..."

"Just what?"

"Yukimura Chizuru, we know you twisted your ankle in front of Kazama-senpai so he could take care of you afterwards."

"I-I didn't..."

"Shut your mouth we-"

Suddenly, a girl's voice cam from outside the classroom. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?"

All the students turned to her and Chizuru said, "O-Osen-chan?"

Sen grabbed Chizuru's arm, "how dare you guys bully a young girl like her! how old are you all? 9?"

The girls didn't stop but continued to yell at Chizuru and Sen, until a hand came out of no where and grabbed Chizuru to aside.

It was Kazama. All the students stared at Kazama till he've said a word, "shut all of your mouths."

Kazama locked his eyes on the three girls and glared at them, "I hate students who bully others."

The girls seemed terrified, Kazama continued to speak, "As the president of the student council, I should always help students who are in trouble or hurt. If you all have any troubles or difficulties, you can come find me any time you want. But I've seen Chizuru tripped down and hurt herself with my own eyes, that's why I'm helping her."

The girls did not dare to say a word, they apologised and left, but they kept their glares at Chizuru while she was looking at her feet.

Kazama looked at Chizuru, "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"U-uh yea..." Chizuru thought of what the girls have said and since she doesn't want to be misunderstood, she didn't want Kazama to take her home. "U-um... Kazama-senpai... I think I'm alright going home by myself."

"No you're not, you're injured-"

"didn't you hear Chizuru? She said she didn't need you to take her home!" Heisuke tried to stop Kazama but he glared at him.

Kazama was still holding Chizuru's arm, "Chizuru, come on let's take you home now."

"B-but... Wait! I still have something to tell... um... Osen-chan."

"hm? what is it Chizuru?" Sen asked Chizuru.

"I-I'll wash your gym uniform for you... An i'll return it to you tomorrow..."

"No No No, you don't have to, it's fine."

"R-really?"

"Yea! Besides, you're injured."

"o-okay..." Chizuru took out the gym uniform and gave it back to Sen.

"Thanks, now hurry up and go home and rest." Sen told Chizuru.

"o-okay..." Chizuru looked at her hand being held by Kazama.

"C'mon," Kazama smiled at Chizuru, "let's go."

"okay..." Chizuru was trying to walk but then she felt a hand holding her up and she realised she was in someone's arms.

"K-KAZAMA-SENPAI!?" Chizuru screamed as Kazama carried her in his arms.

"you can't walk right?"

"I can!"

"but you twisted your ankle."

"I can still walk tho!"

the students in the class looked at Chizuru and Kazama as they were talking to each other. Chizuru felt embarrassed being held by Kazama in front of all the people.

"Kazama-senpai... please put me down it's very embarrassing..."

"but you're hurt."

"now c'mon, Kazama. Put Chizuru down!" Sen shouted at Kazama.

Kazama put down Chizuru on her table and said, "If you really don't want me to carry you, at least let me take you home and take care of you, okay?"

Chizuru nervously nodded. She turned around and looked at Heisuke knowing that he didn't feel good about letting Kazama taking her home.

Yup, hoped u enjoyed bai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

ello people, Wuffy here and I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter coz I WENT TO THE UK FOR TWO WEEKS :D and guess what? NO WIFI FOR TWO WEEKS THAT'S WHY I COULDN't UPDATE :( Sorry guys 3 But here it is and I hope you all enjoy ^^  
_

Kazama had Chizuru's hand around her arms, Chizuru limped as everyone at the school campus were looking at them both, especially the female students. Chizuru could feel a sense of jealousy roaming around her, she felt really embarrassed as she said to Kazama,

"K-Kazama-senpai... this is really embarrassing... Everyone's looking at me..."

"what is?"

"h-huh?"

"what's the thing that's embarrassing, sweetheart?" he smirked.

"W-wha? sweetheart!?"

"don't like me calling you that? Then how about calling you Honey?" His smirk grew larger.

"No! Just call my original name..."

"I was just teasing you, and what's the thing that's embarrassing?"

"the way you're holding me... people may think we in some relationships or something... besides, I can walk myself... it's not a big deal..."

"I'm suppose to take care of you, Chizuru, I don't want you to get hurt again. Also, what do you mean people may think that we are in some relationships? Coz we are!"

"W-we are!? What!?"

"From now on, i'll always be at your side, okay?"

"W-Why?"

"Coz I really want to protect you, Chizuru."

They stepped out of the school gate and right in front of them was a car with an old man opening the door. The car was no normal car, it was obviously a very expensive car, Chizuru could tell by the brand and how new it was.

"What is this?" Chizuru looked at Kazama.

"My car."

"Your car? you have a license?"

"No, I have a personal driver of course."

"And that is the driver?" Chizuru pointed at the old man.

"Good afternoon, sir, and ma'am, itms very nice to meet you."

"U-uh... nice to meet you too."

"Lawrence, we're taking this beautiful lady to her home first."

"I understand, sir. Ma'am you must be in pain, is your leg alright?'

"Yes."

"Well then let's bring you home and get more rest, m' lady."

"w-wait... Kazama-senpai, we're taking this car?"

"of course. I'm taking you home."

"b-but-"

"no buts, or I'll shut your mouth."

"shut my mouth...?"

"You know how i shut women's mouths?" Kazama leaned towards Chizuru's face, "a kiss" He gave a smirk.

Chizuru blushed, "s-stop it! it's not funny..."

"I'm just kidding, get in the car, i'll take you home."

Chizuru got into the car, as well as Kazama. Chizuru told Kazama her home address and Lawrence, the driver drove her home.

Soon they arrived in the front of her house, Chizuru thanked Kazama many times and she even said she wouldn't need him to take her home afterwards, for she said she'll be better during the weekend to be sure, but Kazama insisted he would take her hime everyday until she's fully fine.

Chizuru had no choice but to let Kazama did what he wanted to, for the next few weeks, Chizuru was taken home by Kazama, and she was always hated by other female students at school, she would always get bullied by them, luckily Kazama was always by her side, but that made other students felt more jealous.

One and a half month passed, Chizuru could finally walk normally, and she doesn't have to worry about Kazama taking her home anymore, but the one thing that worried her were the coming exams before Christmas holiday. Ever since her granny died, she didn't paid much attention in class, which downgraded her grades. She was sad, lonely and scared living alone, no one would talk to her, or comfort her when she's down. She was all alone.

She didn't understand her textbooks, she was stressful and struggled. She decided to study in the school library, the library was one of her favourite place, she could find many information there, and it's quiet there.

One morning, she went to school quite early. She put down her bag on her chair and took some of her textbooks to the school library. She felt calmer studying there, especially when it's early in the morning, there weren't many people in there. Chizuru wanted to go find some information from books, she walked through the library and searched for the books she needed. She found some books and spotted another book she wanted on a bookshelf, but it was too tall, she could barely reach it.

Chizuru stood at her tiptoe, but she still couldn't reach it.

"How am I suppose to reach it... I don't want to stand on a chair..."

just then, a hand came out of nowhere and reached the book that Chizuru wanted. Chizuru turned around and say a boy with light brown hair who was few years older than her standing in front of her, smiling. He was Souji.

"you were reaching for this?" Souji said to Chizuru, handing the book to her.

"Um yes... thank you..." Chizuru took the book.

"You're very cute, I must say." He gave a smirk to her and went away.

Chizuru blushed, and just stood there for some seconds.

It was almost time for the first lesson, so Chizuru headed back to her classroom. As she sat down on her seat, she saw Saito reading at his seat.

"Good morning, Hajime-kun." Chizuru greeted him.

"oh," Saito turned to her, "Good morning, Yukimura."

Chizuru sat down and sighed,

"you seem tired," Saito asked.

"yea... i'm preparing for the coming exams... but it's alright for me."

"don't force yourself too much." Saito went back to his reading.

Chizuru looked arounf noticing she haven't seen Heisuke, "where's Heisuke-kun? It's almost time for class." She asked Saito.

"He didn't see you at your seat this morning, so he went finding you."

"oh..."

lunch came, Chizuru was told by Harada-sensei to take some books down to the staffroom, so she was a bit late for lunch.

Ever since Chizuru became good friends with Heisuke and Saito, she went to eat with them. Saito and Heisuke ate while waiting for Chizuru on the rooftop, then Souji came to find them.

"Souji!" Heisuke exclaimed, "You finally came back! How was lunch tutor this whole month?"

"what do you think? I always had to wait till second half lunch break to have my lunch, it was awful facing Hijikata-sensei every day during first half lunch break..."

"Ha, that's what you get for not handing in homework!" Heisuke laughed at him.

"welcome back, Souji." Saito said to him.

"sure is great to be back, how were you guys? were you bored when i wasn't eating lunch with y'all?"

"not at all, remember the girl we both said she was cute? She started to eat with us since you didn't eat lunch with us." Heisuke chewed his food.

"speaking of the cute girl, I met a really cute girl today too. i bet she's cuter than the one you two were thinking."

"oh really? Chizuru is the cutest girl in the world." Heisuke said, "right, Hajime-kun?"

"yea, and she's coming to have lunch with us later. She had to take some books down to the staffroom for Harada-sensei." Saito said.

"oh really? I can finally get to see how cute she is."

Heisuke looked at the staircase door as Chizuru walked towards them, "OH! CHIZURU! OVER HERE!"

Souji turned around and recognised Chizuru, he stared at her while Chizuru was staring back.

Chizuru pointed at Souji, "aren't you to guy who helped me reach my book this morning? Thank you very much for that!" She smiled.

"So you're Chizuru?" He asked.

"Yea, nice to meet you. You must be Souji-senpai! Heisuke and Saito told me a lot about you during lunch!"

"wait, Souji you know Chizuru?" Heisuke asked, "And this was the girl you said was super cute!?"

Souji blushed, Chizuru was confused.

"h-huh? me? super cute...?"

"Yea, Souji said that just now."

"NO I DIDN'T! I JUST SAID THAT SHE'S CUTE!"

"guys guys, calm down. Let's just continue eating lunch..." Chizuru took out her lunch box and started eating her meal.

"Oh yea, Chizuru. Do you want to study Exams with me after school tomorrow?" Heisuke asked Chizuru.

"Oh...um..." Chizuru knew that if she studied with Heisuke, he'll just keep blabbering and blabbering non-stop, so she tried to reject him- politely. "Maybe not... I'm not free tomorrow..."

"Why?"

"Maybe Chizuru's got a date." Souji giggled.

"Souji-senpai! that's not true!" Chizuru blushed.

"Souji, you've just knew Chizuru about 3 minutes ago and you're starting to tease her." Saito said.

"no no, I have to... um... I have a part time job... and I have to work tomorrow evening." Chizuru tried to make something up.

"Oh... I see... then we can probably study another time." Heisuke smiled at Chizuru.

"Heisuke, maybe Chizuru is trying to stay away from you." Souji chuckled.

"W-wait!? She wouldn't try to stay away from me! isn't that right, Chizuru? She would definitely stay away from Kazama."

"Shut up and eat your lunch, who cares who Chizuru is trying to stay away from." Saito chewed his food.

"yea... Heisuke-kun. Lunch break is almost over, we'd better finish our lunch quickly, we've got History lesson later and you wouldn't want to be late for Hijikata-sensei's class..."

"fine..." Heisuke chewed his food while frowning.

School ended and Chizuru decided to stay in the school library to study her exams. She concentrated in her studies, and trued to figure out problems which she doesn't quite understand. An hour passed and it was already half past four, but Chizuru decided to stay longer, she felt more comfortable studying in the school library for some reasons, she loved it there.

Some moments passed and students started to leave the library. Chizuru was still working hard on her studies when someone tapped on her shoulder.

Chizuru turned around and saw a familiar face, it was the student council president, Kazama.

"Kazama-senpai!?" Chizuru was shocked, "why are you still here so late?"

"this is suppose to be my question, dear" he smirked, and sat next to Chizuru.

"I-I'm just studying for my coming exams, I find it more comfortable studying in the school library." Chizuru smiled.

"I see... I passed the library and saw you from the distance, so I wanted to have a chat with you."

"You wanted to have a chat with me?"

"yea, how are you feeling lately?"

Chizuru giggled nervously, "hehe... I actually don't quite understand my studies and... it's really hard to catch up with each other..."

"really? do you want my help?"

"your help?"

"yea, i can help you with your studies."

"like a tutor?" Chizuru laughed.

"close enough," he grinned, "wanna come to my office later on? or maybe tomorrow?"

"later on would be fine, i don't really have to go home that early." Chizuru smiled at him, she felt really happy for Kazama helping her. She couldn't understand why others are telling her to stay away from him, he's such a nice guy and he's so willing to help each other.

Chizuru and Kazama walked into the office, Shiranui and Amagiri weren't there, they just have gone home. They sat on the couch and started studying. Kazama explained everything to Chizuru patiently and clearly, while Chizuru listened to every single word that Kazama said concentratedly.

It was almost seven and the sky was getting darker and darker. Chizuru said goodbye to Kazama before she left the school gates.

"you can come find my when you don't understand anything." Kazama smiled and Chizuru.

"Thank you, Kazama-senpai, it's very kind of you."

Kazama walked out of the school gate and turned back around, "are you going home yourself this late?"

"um... yea..."

he walked towards Chizuru, "let me take you home today, just for this time. It's very late now, I don't feel good letting you go home yourself this late." He put his hand around Chizuru's shoulder, Chizuru blushed and started walking back home with a 'gentleman' next to her, protecting her.

Yay another chapter :D i'm having so much fun in London :3 and i'll try to update more after I return home :) hoped you all enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, Wuffy here :3 yay still writing this in London :) i don't want to leave London ;_;

*spoiler alert: something bad is going to happen to Chizuru this chapter D:*

Exams was starting in two days, for the past few days Kazama helped Chizuru to study her exams, Chizuru understood a lot right now. Soon exams were over and Chizuru could finally get some rest after all the hard work.

Chizuru was changing her shoes when she realised it was raining outside. Oh no, i left my umbrella at home... i must have been too tired for the past few days that i've forgot to check the weather report... Chizuru thought to herself.

Out of nowhere again, Chizuru felt someone tapping on her shoulders. She turned around and saw a smiling Kazama standing beyond her.

"Hey." He said.

"Kazama-senpai, you're leaving?" Chizuru smiled at him.

"Yea, you too?"

"Kinda... I forgot to bring my umbrella coz I didn't check the weather report this morning."

"oh? my car isn't coming yet, i'll walk you home."

"u-um... but..."

"it's alright, c'mon, let's go." He walked out of the school door, opening his umbrella. He turned to Chizuru and gave her a look to come with him.

Chizuru walked beside him, "thank you very much, Kazama-senpai."

On their way home, Kazama asked Chizuru a lot about how her exams turned out. Soon they arrived to Chizuru's house and they stopped outside the front door.

"would you like to come in and have a cup of tea while waiting for your car?" Chizuru asked Kazama politely.

"sure, if you don't mind."

Chizuru smiled, she led Kazama into the living room. Kazama sat in the couch waiting for Chizuru to make tea for them both. Kazama watched as Chizuru slowly brewed tea from a tea pot, and he realised that her house is very quiet indeed.

"do you live with you parents, Chizuru?" Kazama asked Chizuru as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Uh... no... my Grandmother passed away recently... i've been living alone since."

"you must be very lonely, why didn't you tell me about that?"

"uh... i don't know..." Chizuru stood up again to take the tea pot and cups to the coffee table. She poured some tea into the cups and handed one to Kazama.

Kazama saw that the cup Chizuru was using was kinda broken, he then asked her, "why's your cup broken? It's really easy to get hurt."

"oh... Me and my granny had to save money for the school fee... so... we didn't buy much cutlery..."

"and where do you get the money?"

"oh, i have part time jobs in a café on sundays."

"i'm still worried you getting hurt."

"it's alright, i've used these cups for a long while."

Kazma called for his car to come to Chizuru's house in front of her door. Chizuru picked up the tea pot and cups and started to wash them in the sink. Kazama wanted to talk to her, he walked towards her but Chizuru couldn't hear his footsteps. When Kazama called her name, Chizuru screamed and the cup in her hand fell to the floor.

"i'm sorry, Chizuru!"

"no no, it's okay! i'm fine with this." Chizuru kneeled down to pick up the shattered pieces, so did Kazama.

"ou-!" Chizuru suddenly exclaimed, her finger was scratched by the broken pieces and it was bleeding.

"are you alright?" Kazama held up Chizuru's bleeding finger.

"yea... it's just a scratch, not big deal." She chuckled, "i'm really clumsy... I'll go get some bandages."

"no, it'll be fine." Kazama said.

"h-huh?"

"you're right, it's gonna be fine, coz I'm gonna lick it."

"l-lick i-" before Chizuru could finished, she could feel her finger surrounded by warm air and watery stuff. Her finger was in Kazama's mouth. At first she thought he was just going to lick it with his tongue, but instead of that, he put her finger into his mouth and started to move his tongue around it.

once he was finished, he mumbled, "mmm... i was correct... it's very... very sweet."

Chizuru knew something was wrong, "h-huh? what do you mean by sweet...?"

"oh you don't get it?" he gave a smirk to Chizuru and pulled her up from the floor. He pushed Chizuru onto the couch while Chizuru made a little scream.

"w-what is happening? Kazama-senpai?"

"oh, don't play dumb to me, you know exactly what I'm doing and what I'm up to." His smirk grew larger, and his look turned scarier.

Chizuru knew that it was about him realising she was a pure blood demon, she tried to stand up but she found that she was surrounded by his two hands. "Kazama-senpai... please let me go... I really don't know what's happening..."

Kazama stopped smirking, he pulled her up from the couch and pushed her to the door. Chizuru was once again surrounded by his two hands. She tried to not make any eye contact with Kazama by looking to somewhere else.

"you know what I'm up to, right?" Kazama smirked again, "Yukimura Chizuru, the pure blood demon."

Chizuru's eyes widened, she looked at Kazama, he was different, very different. He looked terrifying, not kind at all, not the one she trusted.

"you know what I'm talking about." Kazama said again.

"I-I..."

"you knew I was a demon as well when you first knew my name, right?"

"y-yea..."

"and you tried your best not to tell me your last name..."

Chizuru made no answer but gulped.

Kazama made a cruel laughter, "you're too easy to be fooled, Chizuru."

"I..."

"you knew you would be in danger, but because I was acting very- or TOO nice to you, you've absolutely fell for me."

Chizuru made no answer again.

Kazama leaned to Chizuru's neck, "pure blood demon's blood is very sweet indeed, i love it a lot..." He gripped on both of her shoulders.

Chizuru's eyes widened, she could feel Kazama's sharp teeth slowly scratching on her skin. She could feel a sting, and felt some liquid running down from her neck. Chizuru was too scared to look at Kazama, she shut her eyes and a teardrop fell from her eyes. She could feel the pain, and how Kazama licked her skin.

Chizuru opened her eyes again, she saw something white and silver, she realised it was Kazama's hair and he turned into his demon form. Chizuru was shocked when Kazama parted away from her neck, she got to look at his whole demon form. His golden eyes glared down at her, his appearance changed a lot, Chizuru did not feel safe anymore, she felt very scared.

Chizuru was feeling more and more scared that she started to cry. Kazama saw her reaction and let out a smirk, he let go of Chizuru shoulders while Chizuru leaned on the wall and fell to the ground. She sobbed and sobbed, Kazama stared at her for a while and made an evil laugh.

"had any fun?" Kazama smirked.

"...I trusted you..." Chizuru sobbed.

"you're too easy to be fooled."

"why did you do this... I thought you were a good person..."

"but now I'm not."

Chizuru made no answer.

"You should know that pure blood demons are very rare, and your demon family will fall soon. Why don't you come with me and we'll start a new life?"

"What do you mean by 'starting a new life'?"

He smirked again, but he didn't answer Chizuru's question. "Female demons are very rare as well, as the demon prince of the Kazama demon family, I take the pleasure to take care of you for the rest of my life." Kazama put his hand out to Chizuru.

Chizuru frowned and ignored his hand, "You don't take the pleasure, and I'm not coming with you either."

Kazama giggled evilly, "You don't have the choice actually, now hurry up and come with me."

He was about to grab Chizuru up when she shouted, "GO AWAY AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kazama stood still and stared at Chizuru, he never heard Chizuru shout before. She saw tears running down from her face, he decided to leave her alone.

"Fine. I'll come for you another time, bear that in your mind." He opened the door and left her house. Chizuru was still kneeling on the floor, she sobbed and sobbed, her tears wouldn't stop running down. She's never been so sad, except when her parents died. She was tricked by the demon, the demon she thought she could trust. She should never have trusted him, she should have knew.

Chizuru have knelt on the floor for almost an hour, crying. She put her hand on where Kazama 'sucked' her blood, she knew that her wound has been healed immediately since she was a demon.

She suddenly heard the doorbell and went to get the door. She opened the door as the wind from outside blew into her, she saw a familiar figure standing upon her, it was Harada-sensei.

"Harada-sensei!?" Chizuru said.

"Hey Chizuru, sorry for bothering you that late. I was just wondering how you've been doing." He stopped for a while and realised her eyes where red, "Chizuru, are you crying?"

Chizuru rubbed her eyes, "n-no... not really..."

"don't stand here, it's cold. Go back into the house." Harada-sensei closed the door and took Chizuru into her house.

"tell me what happened? why were you crying Chizuru?" He said as he sat down with Chizuru on the couch.

"I-I..." Chizuru stuttered.

"It was Kazama, wasn't it?"

"how- did you know?"

Harada-sensei sighed, "I never trusted him, simpler, I hate him, a lot."

"what did he do...?"

"First thing is that he's a demon, and-"

"you know what demons are!?"

"of course i know, and I know you're a demon as well."

"how did you know?"

"well, coz I know a lot of well known demon families."

"so... are you a demon?"

"no."

"oh... but why do you hate Kazama?"

"He killed my father."

Chizuru widened her eyes, "I'm really sorry for that..."

"it's okay. My father tried to stop him from doing something bad to a girl, but Kazama stabbed him with a dagger. He describes humans as filthy humans and it was also the last word to my father."

"...I couldn't imagine he could be that cruel."

"how about you? are you alright? what did he do to you?"

"he... he knew that I was a pure blood demon... and tasted my blood..."

"are you alright?"

"yea... I'm fine."

Harads-sensei stood up, "I think you should go and get some rest."

They walked up into Chizuru's room, Chizuru laid in her bed while Harada-sensei sat next to her.

"thank you, Harada-sensei..." Chizuru thanked him.

"you're welcome," he placed a gentle kiss on Chizuru's forehead and stood back up, "by the way, you did very well in your exams. Great job!" then he left.

Chizuru was happy that she did well in her exams, but she felt uncomfortable of going to school the next day.

Yay another chapter :D hoped you all enjoyed ^^ bye 3


	6. Chapter 6

weee hello, Wuffy here :3 I'm back home and yep, I literally cried every night about London ;_;  
anyways enjoy this chapter :3

Chizuru overslept the next day, she ran to school without eating breakfast. She ran in the corridor and slid open the classroom door.

'I'm sorry, Harada-sensei! I'm late!' She panted.

'It's okay, Chizuru. Come in and have a seat.' Harada-sensei smiled at her.

Chizuru nodded and went to her seat.

'Yukimura, you're never late...' Saito said to Chizuru.

'oh, something... happened today...'

'i see.'

Chizuru didn't want anyone to know what happened to her the night before, and she didn't want to meet Kazama. She stayed in the classroom during breaks and even lunch time, but it's good that Heisuke and Saito stayed with her.

Days and days pasted, Chizuru was still feeling down. She couldn't forget what Kazama did to her and she couldn't imagine what will happen in the future. One dat at lunch, Heisuke and Saito stayed in their classroom with Chizuru again, they were eating lunch together when Heisuke finally asked Chizuru what's going on.

'Chizuru, just what is going on? Why are you always staying in the classroom.'

'U-uh... I don't feel so well these days... Am i bothering you guys? If yes, you guys don't have to stay here with me...'

'it's okay, Yukimura.' Saito said to Chizuru, although she still felt bad bothering them both.

on the other hand, in the student council room, Kazama was doing his paperworks when Shiranui started blabbing to him.

'I need waffles! Why aren't there waffles!?'

'shut up, if you need it then go buy it.' Kazama said without looking at him.

'oh? why don't you call your pretty little demon princess to buy it for me, i'd be pleasured for that.'

Kazama made a laugh, 'her? why don't you go find her for me.'

'what happened? you guys broke up?'

'what makes you think that?'

'well, she haven't come to find you these few days.'

'it's none of your business, dumb ass.'

'oh, so i'm a dumb ass now? screw you CHIKAGE SENPAI!'

'shut the hell up, i'm trying to read.' Amagiri said annoyedly while reading his newspaper.

'FINE!' Shiranui crossed his arms.

Chizuru got her results in the lesson before school ended, luckily she passed all of the subjects and she felt happier about that. After school Chizuru was doing her homework in her classroom alone, it was around sunset when she decided to head back home. As she packed her things she heard a familiar voice from the door.

'so how's you're exam results?' Chizuru turned around and saw Kazama standing at the door.

'K-Kazama? u-uh... good, I guess.'

'You guess?' Kazama walked towards her.

'yea... I passed all of the subjects... which is good.' Chizuru tried to not make any eye contact with him.

'i see, you should be happy, right?' She heard him smirked, and step away from him.

'y-yea...' She kept stepping backwards, but Kazama kept walking towards her until he could corner her.

'you should at least say "thank you" to me.' He smirked again.

'T-thank you... Kazama...'

'why are you suddenly calling me Kazma? where's the "senpai"?' He pushed her to the wall.

Chizuru made no sound, fear glistened in her eyes, but she didn't dare to move away from him.

Kazama giggled, and leaned to Chizuru. He put his hand on her blouse and unbuttoned the first button.

'W-what are you doing!?' Chizuru looked at him as he unbuttoned the second button.

'isn't it obvious?' He unbuttoned the third and fourth button revealing her bra.

's-stop it...' Chizuru used her hand to cover her mouth, avoiding revealing the moans she was going to make.

He smirked again, he unbuttoned all the buttons and took off her blouse. Chizuru tried to push his away by pushing him in the chest, but she realised he was too heavy to be pushed. Chizuru was now naked, in her bra. She used her hands to cover her bra and blushed in embarrassment. Kazama put his hands around Chizuru's slender waist and leaned in to her neck. Chizuru made a small moan but she used her hand to cover her mouth.

As Kazama licked her neck, giving her hickeys, the door was heard being slammed open and a girl's voice appeared.

'KAZAMA CHIKAGE! GET AWAY FROM HER!' It was Sen shouting at Kazama.

Kazama still have his hand on Chizuru's waist, 'And how are you suppose to stop me?' He smirked at him.

Sen's look turned extremely angry, she walked towards them and held up her hand. She slapped Kazama fiercely, a red mark could be seen on Kazama's face. Chizuru's eyes widened, she'd never imagine Kazama would get slapped by anyone.

'Get-your-filthy-hands- OFF HER!' Sen shouted at Kazama.

Kazama didn't speak anything, he let go of Chizuru and walked away. 'i'll see you next time.'

'Oh you better not!' Sen was still shouting at him, she turned to Chizuru and helped her with her blouse.

'are you okay, Chizuru?' She said as she buttoned up her blouse.

'y-yea... thank you... Osen-chan...' Chizuru could still be seen blushing.

'you should really keep away from Kazama, you know?'

'y-yea...'

'Don't worry, I'll always be at your side, and you should really forget what Kazama did to you a few days ago.'

'how did you know what happened?'

'Harada-sensei told me, he also told me to stay by your side and take care of you, since we're both female demons.'

'you're a demon too!?'

'yep.'

'Oh...'

'in case you don't know, I'm the princess of my pure blood demon family, that's why I'm called Sen "Hime".'

'oh yea!' Chizuru smiled at her.

'Don't be sad, Chizuru. Just forget about Kazama, even sometimes when he comes and find you.' Sen gave Chizuru a hug.

'I don't get it... why does Kazama choose to take me even though there's still some pure blood female demons in this world.'

'I guess because your demon family would be fallen soon... and maybe you're the princess in your demon family.'

'but I thought there's a prince in my demon family... although he was no where to be found since he was young.'

'you're right as well... i heard that he's almost your age...'

'ugh... I don't want to go with Kazama...'

'you don't have to.'

Chizuru felt happier after talking to Sen. Sen walked Chizuru home, she also told Chizuru she would always be at her side.

The next day, Harada-Sensei took Chizuru to a store room. They were rushing down the stairs and Harada-sensei looked serious, Chizuru was really confused so she asked as they were rushing down the stairs.

'Harada-sensei! What's the matter? why are we in such a hurry?'

'I have something to tell you, Chizuru, it's serious business!'

They walked into the store room and Harada-sensei closed the door. It was dark everywhere until Harada-sensei turned on the lights.

Chizuru covered her eyes as the light shone around the room, she opened her eyes and saw everyone standing in the room. Legit, Everyone.

Three of them were Heisuke, Saito and Sen, they were sitting on the floor.

'W-what is happening...?' Chizuru said.

'Chizuru, Sen told me everything about yesterday after school, and we don't really feel safe about it.' Harada-sensei said.

'Chizuru, although I don't really understand this Demon shit, but I really want to protect you.' Heisuke said.

'Same here, Yukimura. I don't want to see you being hurt by the school president.' Saito held one of Chizuru's hand.

'Chizuru-chan, please don't be mad at me for telling everyone about this...' Sen held Chizuru's other hand.

'it's alright... I don't mind about it...'

'you'd better be careful about that bastard.' Hijikata-sensei was standing at the corner with Nagakura-sensei.

'Hijikata-sensei!? Nagakura-sensei!? Why are you guys also here?' Chizuru looked at them.

'We're gonna help protecting you as well!' Nagakura-sensei held up his thumb and winked at Chizuru.

'b-but...'

'Uh yea, we told Hijikata-sensei and Nagakura-sensei as well, Chizuru! I thought if I also told people who are close to you, then... uh... it would be better! aha...' Sen stuttered.

'great, now everyone knows...' Chizuru knelt down to the floor, she started to sob.

'Chizuru! why are you crying?' Heisuke knelt beside Chizuru.

'I didn't want anyone to care about me, for I like being alone with no problems... But once I got into this school and met Kazama, problems are coming up again...'

'wow, so you don't want people to care for you, Chizuru?' Chizuru turned around and saw Souji standing beside a closet.

'S-Souji-senpai?'

'That's mean, Chizuru. You should be happy that there's someone who really care about you.' Souji crossed his arms and gestured Heisuke.

Heisuke widened his eyes, 'Ah yes! Chizuru, we really want to help you!'

'Y-you do?' Chizuru continued to sob.

'we all do.' Harada-sensei helped Chizuru up and got hold of her shoulders, he then placed a kiss on her forehead which made her blushed.

'w-why did you do that, Harada-sensei?' Chizuru flushed.

'To show that how we all really mean to protect you.' Harada-sensei smiled at her.

'b-but... I don't want to lead any worried to you all.'

'and we won't want to see you suffer.' Hijikata-sensei said, Chizuru never imagined Hijikata-sensei would say that, she always thought he was a cold person.

Chizuru smiled, she was speechless, she never had friends which cared a lot about her. Everyone came around her and gave her a big hug, Chizuru started to cry again, she felt really glad that she finally have friends that care about her, and this time she was sure they were true friends, not like how Kazama treated her.

'Chizuru-chan!' Sen was running towards Chizuru, giving her a hug.

'Good-morning, Osen-chan.' Chizuru smiled at Sen.

'Good-morning to you too. I've been thinking, would you like to have a christmas party with us, since it's almost Christmas!'

'Christmas?'

'Wait, you don't know what Christmas is?'

'Of course I know, it's when people put up Christmas trees, right?'

'How can you not know what Christmas is!?'

'Well, I just sit at my house with my grandma every Christmas.'

'You don't even get presents!?'

'no...'

'Oh no... Chizuru, I feel really sorry for you.' Sen gave her another hug.

'It's okay... I was used to it.'

'Don't think about it anymore, come with us to our Christmas party!'

'B-but...'

'no "but"s, you're gonna enjoy yourself okay? It's gonna be held after the prom night.'

'prom night?'

'don't tell me you don't even know what the prom night is.'

'N-no... I don't...'

'Oh god, Chizuru.' Sen crossed her arms, 'what am i suppose to do with you. Do you ever read the notice board?'

'Not really...'

'You should read it everyday!'

'Uh...'

'Chizuru-chan, I really need to teach you many things. Uh, forget about that, right now I'm just gonna force you to come to our Christmas party, alright?'

'sure, i guess...'

'alright, meet me after the prom next saturday!' Sen turned around and went away. Chizuru wasn't sure what to do, she'd never went to parties or proms, all she cared about was what to wear.

oooooh, I nearly wrote a smut xD there actually will be smuts in the future, so... xP ehehehehe, hope you all enjoyed and more to come :3


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone, I is back again ouo and yep enjoy this chapter once again 3  
_

Time pasted quickly and it was already Saturday. Chizuru and Sen decided to go to the supermarket to buy some materials to bake cookies and cupcakes for the party, as well as buying some snacks.

'Osen-chan, what is the Christmas prom night all about?' Chizuru asked Sen as she was picking a pack of eggs.

'Oh, that? Well, our school holds it every year before our Christmas holiday starts, and we dress up and dance!' Sen said.

'that's it!?'

'mhm,' Sen put some bags of chips in her shopping cart, 'what's wrong?'

'nothing... I'm just wondering.'

'anyways, I'm sure you'll have a great time! besides, Kazama haven't been finding you for a week, yea?'

'yea, but it's awkward for me when I meet him at school sometimes... and especially during the assemblies, i feel like each time he's having eye contact with me.' Chizuru sighed.

'Don't worry, we won't let him get near you.' Sen smiled at her.

'thanks, Osen-chan.'

Chizuru was ready for the prom night, she tied up a pony tail and wore her school uniform. She had no party dresses, all she had were skirts but it would make her look girly, and it would suit to be in a prom.

Chizuru walked in the school hall finding everyone staring at her, she was confused when Sen suddenly came up to her.

'Chizuru, why on Earth are you wearing your school uniform!?' Sen held Chizuru's shoulders.

'What do you expect me to wear? I don't have dresses...'

'Well, at least take off this hideous and pathetic jacket, i never liked the school jacket.' Sen told her as she pulled off the school jacket.

'alright, alright...' Chizuru frowned as Sen took her outside. They were standing beside a fountain with Heisuke, Saito and Souji.

'Chizuru, why are you wearing your school uniform?' Heisuke was wearing a black suit like the Saito and Souji.

'I... don't have dresses...' Chizuru was now in her blouse and dark blue skirt.

'oh Chizuru, if you don't have dresses you could always ask me for some!' Sen told her.

'it's very kind of you, Sen. You look very nice as well tonight.' Chizuru said as she admired Sen's party dress.

'thanks, i bet you'd look nice in a party dress as well.' Saito smiled at her.

'Don't play fool, i'll never get a chance to wear a party dress.' Chizuru looked to the floor.

'Don't say that, Chizuru-chan.' Souji said.

'Yea, I'll borrow some for you.' Sen smiled at her.

'thanks...' Chizuru smiled back.

'I'll buy you some as well...' A familiar voice came from behind Chizuru, she could feel someone whispering to her ear. She screeched and turned around, finding Kazama smirking at her. Before she could say anything, she felt herself tripping on something, leading her to fall into the water fountain.

*SPLASH*

'CHIZURU!' Sen, Heisuke, Saito and Souji said together.

Chizuru was now all soaked in water, she use her hand to flip her hair away from her face, glaring at Kazama.

'W-what was that for!?' Chizuru shouted.

'What?' Kazama chuckled for a bit.

'This!' She got up and got out of the water, 'Scaring me from behind and into the water!'

'That was 't my fault, it was your fault tripping into the water fountain.'

'Ugh! What do you want?'

'I just came to say "hi" to you.'

'I don't need your greetings and I never will.' Chizuru walked away.

'you're still wet.' Kazama stated.

'Oh of course she's wet, we're not blind!' Sen stood in front of Kazama. 'whatcha' gonna do about that? Give her new clothes?'

'probably.'

Chizuru moved behind Sen, 'I don't need your help.'

'You eventually will.' He smirked again.

'What do you want from her, you pervert?' Sen crossed her arms.

'oh I don't know,' within a second, Kazama disappeared and was now standing behind Chizuru. He picked her up in his arms as Chizuru gasped.

'What are you doing!? PUT ME DOWN!' Chizuru yelled.

'I won't.' Kazama stated.

'W-WHY- HOW DID YOU TELEPORT!?' Heisuke gawked at Kazama.

'Demons can teleport, you dumb oaf.' Sen glared at Heisuke.

'Humans are too stupid for me, I'm just doing my job here.' Kazama made a evil laugh.

'Your job? You mean kidnapping Chizuru and making her your wife?' Sen said.

'True.' He smirked again.

Sen turned extremely angry, just about when she wanted to stop Kazama, he disappeared again.

'DAMMIT!' Sen yelled.

'we have to find them, we don't know what Kazama will do to Chizuru.' Saito said.

'That fucking bastard...' Souji frowned.

'Osen-chan, let's split up and search the campus, they won't be far away!' Heisuke said.

'Alright, be careful you guys.' After saying that, Sen teleported away.

Meanwhile in the girl's changing room, Kazama put down Chizuru on one of the benches.

'W-where are we!?' Chizuru moved away from Kazama.

'The girl's changing room.'

'w-what if someone comes in...?'

'well then I'll have some fun with them too.' He grinned.

'What do you mean by... "fun"?'

'Oh you know what I meant...' Kazama leaned closer to Chizuru until his face was very close to hers, 'don't you?'

'Get away from me, you fucking pervert!' Chizuru pushed him away, turning her face to the other direction.

Kazama gave a smirk, 'I was just teasing you.'

'why do you always have to tease me? and what are we doing here?' Chizuru said as Kazama opened one of the locker, he took out a bright pink party dress and handed to Chizuru.

'Wear this.' He said.

'W-what's that?'

'isn't it obvious? It's a dress, for you, tonight.'

'huh? but why?'

'I saw you in your uniform when you stepped into the school gate just now, so I teleported back home to get a dress for you.'

'you have dresses?'

'I just stole some of my mother's old ones.' He smirked.

Chizuru got a closer look at the dress, it was beautiful, and she wanted to try is so badly.

'S-so... I'm gonna change into this right here right now!?' Chizuru looked at Kazama.

Kazama giggled, 'Don't worry, I won't look.' He sat down on the bench and turned away from Chizuru.

Chizuru blushed a little when she realised her clothes were still wet. 'My... clothes are still wet... so as my body...'

Kazama turned his head around, he smirked and took off his coat. 'Take of your clothes and cover your body with this.' He handed his coat to Chizuru.

Chizuru blushed even more, 'B-but then... your coat will be wet...'

'it's alright, it's not very cold tonight.' He looked to the other way.

Chizuru stared at him for a while, then she took of her blouse and skirt and covered her body with Kazama's coat. She was only in her bra and panties, which made her cheeks turned as red as a rose.

After a while, Chizuru felt that she was almost dry. She stood up and said to Kazama, 'Don't look...'

Kazama was still facing the other way, Chizuru could hear him smirk again. She took off the coat, unzipped the zipper of the dress and put it on. She turned the Kazama and said, 'Here, done...'

Kazama turned around and started at Chizuru, he looked shocked, and it was the first time for Chizuru to see him react like this.

Kazama smirked, 'You look beautiful.'

Chizuru blushed, 'Thank you...'

'Don't mention it.' He turned to the door, as he was about to open the door, it was slammed open and there stood Sen.

'I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE IN HERE!' Sen walked to Chizuru and held her hands, 'Chizuru! are you alright? did he do anything to you? Oh god Chizuru... you look AMAZING!'

Chizuru blushed as Sen said that, 'Thanks...'

'where did you get the dress?'

'It's Kazama's...'

Sen widened her eyes and turned to Kazama, she stared at him for a while, 'You didn't do anything to her, right?' Sen raised an eyebrow.

Kazama shrugged, 'maybe.' He smirked.

Chizuru chuckled, 'Don't worry Osen-chan, nothing happened.'

'I'm glad you're okay.' Sen smiled, 'And I'm glad you're looking good right now.'

Chizuru smiled, Chizuru took her clothes and they were walking towards the door when Chizuru turned to Kazama.

'Thank you very much for the dress.' Chizuru bowed at him.

'You can keep it, my mother won't need it anyways.' He smiled at her and walked out of the door.

'Chizuru... Kazama didn't do anything to you right?' Sen frowned.

'how many times do I have to say?' Chizuru giggled, 'He didn't, I promise.'

'CHEERS!' Everyone said in unison.

Chizuru, Sen, Heisuke, Saito, Souji, Harada-sensei, Hijikata-sensei and Nagakura-sensei were celebrating together.

'Chizuru, happy Holiday!' Heisuke said to Chizuru.

'Thanks' Chizuru smiled back.

Nagakura-sensei took one of the cookies made by Chizuru and Sen, he took a bite, 'Oh boy, the cookies are delicious! Chizuru and Sen, you guys are really good at this!'

Harada-sensei also took one, 'Yea, when did you even bake them? They're still hot!'

'Oh we baked them in the kitchen we used to bake in cookery lessons, but don't worry, we cleaned up everything before we left.' Sen said.

'Yep, don't worry.' Chizuru smiled.

'Jeez... is it really alright to use the staff room like this, Sano.' Hijikata-sensei raised an eyebrow at Harada-sensei.

'I was forbidding us to hold the party here at first, but I'm sure this will be a mess in the end.' Saito said.

'Don't worry, as long as we clean up everything, the teachers won't know that someone had held a massive party here. Besides, Christmas Holiday starts tomorrow!' Harada-sensei said.

'Heh, "as long as we clean up everything",' Souji smirked at Harada-sensei, 'Sure thing.'

All of them had a great time, and it was already 11 pm they decided to clean everything up. After cleaning, Chizuru and Sen walked home together.

'Well today was fun.' Chizuru chuckled.

'I'm glad you had fun.' Sen smiled and Chizuru.

''I've never been so happy in my life, thank you so much, Osen-chan.'

'You're welcome, It's not a big deal tho, we're friends, right?'

'Yea.'

Chizuru and Sen went silent for a moment, then Chizuru asked Sen about Kazama.

'Osen-chan... What do you think of Kazama...?'

'Huh? that bastard? Oh... He's nothing but a piece of shit.'

'Sometimes he's so mean to me... and sometimes he's just so nice...'

Sen gasped, 'Chizuru! Don't tell me you're falling for him!'

Chizuru gawked at Sen, 'w-why would I like him? I just like the way he helps people and act nice...'

'Don't trust him, he may act nice but maybe he's just trying to trick you!'

Chizuru sighed, 'I don't know... after getting in this school, everything goes crazy...'

'aw c'mon, if you have any difficulties you can always talk to me.' Sen smiled.

'Thanks, Osen-chan.'

They arrived in front if Chizuru's house, Chizuru waved goodbye to Sen and unlocked her front door.

'Oh yes Chizuru,' Sen was walking away when she turned to Chizuru, 'We should totes hang out in Christmas Holiday!'

'Sure.' Chizuru smiled. 

Ayeeee, Another chapter done :3 No smuts this chapter tho xD hope you all enjoyed byeee


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys, sorry for not updating coz school just started, and yes i'm not giving any spoilers xD okay pls enjoy this chapter :3 3 

days and days pasted, Chizuru was doing her holiday homework at home. It was a cold cold night, Chizuru sat beside the warmer and logged into Skype. She saw a notification from Sen, it was her asking to meet Chizuru at the weekend. Since it was Christmas holiday, Chizuru's part-time job's boss gave her a whole holiday without working at the cafe, so that she could relax herself especially after the exams.

Chizuru found that Sen was online as well, so she decided to talk to her,

 _Sure osen-chan, let's hang out on Christmas eve :)_

 **awww yipee, we can finally meet each other, Chizuru! I miss you so much, ughh my holiday is so boring.**

 _mine was lame as well, all i did was doing homework all day long. So where do you want to go on Christmas eve?_

 **Oh i don't know, maybe we can hang out at the park and go eat some desserts?**

 _Sounds cool, alright then._

On the other hand at the Kazama's manor, Kazama was reading his books in his room when his mother came back from her trip.

'Welcome home, miss.' A maid greeted Kazama's mother as she walked into the big hall.

'Is dinner ready yet?' She asked in a bossy tone.

'Yes, miss.'

'Where's Chikage?' She gave her coat and bag to the maid.

'He's in his room, miss.' The maid said as she got hold of her bag and coat.

'Bring him down, we haven't been eating together for ages.' She walked into the dining room while the maid went up and called for Kazama. She knocked at the door hearing Kazama to let her in, she said, 'Chikage-sama, you're mother craves a word on you.'

'What does she want now?' Kazama rolled his eyes.

'She said she hasn't been eating with you for ages.'

'Why do you have to order me to do that?'

'Well, Chikage-sama, she's my boss, I should do everything she orders me to, I must always satisfy her needs and wills. Besides, I'm not ordering you to go down, sir.' She frowned.

Kazama stood up and walked towards the maid, he leaned to her ear and whispered, 'Then will you satisfy my needs as well after dinner?' she could feel his breath tickling her ear, she shrugged and flushed.

'I-I... Whatever you need, Chikage-sama... As long as you go down and eat with your mother!' She looked at the floor.

Kazama gave a smirk, 'I can't believe you're being a maid at such a young age, perfect for me.'

'No sir, this is only my part-time job...'

'Part-time job?' Kazama immediately thought of Chizuru, 'reminds me of someone.' He walked out of his room and went down the the dining room, seeing his mother sitting at the end of the long table.

'Evening mother.' Kazama greeted her in a cold tone.

'Chikage, don't always stay in your room. You should talk more to your own mother.'

'You're not even my real mother...' Kazama sat down opposite her mother, looking down at his food.

Kazama's mother glared at him, 'Your father is a disgrace to our family.'

'What do you mean by "our family"? you're not even a part of the Kazama clan, you're also a disgrace to me and my father.'

'let's not talk about this now, okay?' She munched her food, 'Chikage, I talked to your fiancee yesterday.' She glared at him.

'my what!?'

'your fiancee! I've planned everything for you, don't worry.'

Kazama stood up, 'why didn't I know any of these?'

'Because you don't have to, as long as you will honour your own family, there's nothing to worry about. And she's also a pure blood demon, It was so hard to find her, you know?'

'WHAT THE HELL MOTHER? You fucking planned a fiancee for me?'

'Watch your language! You have no choice to choose your future! It will be all planned by me!'

'You're not even my father! women have no choice!'

'Then who are you going to marry? huh?'

'I'm going to take the girl from the Yukimura Demon family!'

Kazama's mother widened her eyes, 'How dare you? Their family has fallen!'

'Not until I marry her.'

'How could you, Chikage? You should marry a girl who can honour your own demon family! Not marrying a girl from the clan who has fallen!'

'I don't care!' Kazama kicked away his chair and walked up to his room.

'I DO NOT LIKE YOUR BEHAVIOUR, CHIKAGE! AND YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND FOR YOUR FIANCEE!' His mother yelled as she heard him slammed his bedroom door.

Kazama laid in his bed as he heard a knock on his door, 'Who is it?'

'U-uh... it's me... Chikage-sama...' the maid from before said.

'come in.'

'Chikage-sama, are you alright.' She said as she pushed open the door.

'Yea.' He gestured her to sit down next to him on his bed, 'come here and sit with me, and lock the door first.'

The maid blushed, she turned around to lock the door, and sat next to Kazama. Kazama placed his hand around her waist and pulled her over to his side. The maid made a soft gasp as Kazama got her up and placed her on his laps. He started to lick her neck and smirked as she made soft moans, 'I love doing this to young girls.'

'I-is that how... I can satisfy you, C-Chikage-sama...' She made a soft moan again.

Kazama made no reply, he unbuttoned the blouse of the maid and left it aside, he took off her bra leaving naked on his laps. The maid covered her breasts and flushed, 'It's embarrassing...'

'I get it,' Kazama smirked, 'you can take off mine's.'

The maid took off Kazama's shirt revealing his manly chest. 'Chikage-sama... you're so manly...'

Kazama continued to place kisses on the maid's body when she suddenly asked him, 'Chikage-sama... Do you do this to me because you like me?'

Kazama stopped and looked at the young maid on his laps, an image of Chizuru appeared in his mind. He held up the maid and said, 'You know what? You're not really the one who can satisfy me.' He picked up her blouse and handed to her, 'Get changed and get some rest, don't tell anyone about what happened to you and me tonight.'

'S-so... you don't like me at all, Chikage-sama?'

Kazama glared at her, 'no, I do this for fun.'

The maid shed a tear, she've regretted that she went naked in front of Kazama, someone that she'd fell for only in two minutes. She buttoned up her blouse and walked out of the room.

Kazama laid in his bed and thought about Chizuru, for some reasons he couldn't get her out of his mind. 'Yukimura Chizuru... what have you done to me? at the beginning I wanted to take you because I would have to make more pure blood demon babies with you, but now...' Kazama sighed, 'You're such a rare princess...' 

_Okay, I'll see you at the park at noon on Christmas eve, bye._

 **Good night, Chizuru! 3**

Chizuru logged off skype and looked at the time, it was already 12am so she decided to sleep. She turned off the lights and went to bed, she cuddled in her comfy blankets until she felt something heavy falling onto her bed next to her. She squealed and tried to turn around to see whats beside her, but a hand reached out and turned Chizuru's face away from it.

'Don't look at me.' Chizuru recognised the voice.

She said, 'K-Kazama!? what are you doing here?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' He wrapped his arms around Chizuru's waist, moving closer to her. Chizuru could feel her cheeks getting hotter, her heart beating faster.

'What's wrong... You sound angry...' Chizuru said.

'Something happened...' Chizuru felt his soft breath tickling her neck.

'Are you alright?'

'Yes... I guess.' Kazama got up and surrounded Chizuru's body with his hands, he knelt on top of Chizuru and placed his palm on Chizuru's cheek.

Chizuru's cheek got hotter and hotter, she made no sound and stared at Kazama's crimson eyes.

Kazama could see her blushing really hard even though the lights were off, he leaned closer to her until their lips met each other's. Chizuru widened her eyes, Kazama wrapped his hands around Chizuru's waist again and got her up onto his laps. Their lips moved in sync, Kazama loved the taste of Chizuru's lips, tasted like strawberry. He kept kissing her, enjoying the movement of their lips and the small moans Chizuru made. Chizuru started to feel weak, she was never trained at kissing before, she didn't have enough breath. She tried to push Kazama away from her but he was still enjoying the kiss. Chizuru panted as they finally let got of each other, their bodies got hotter and hotter, Chizuru's cheeks were blushing hard.

'You're the only one who can satisfy me, Chizuru. The only one who can get me that excited.'

Chizuru flushed, 'W-what do you mean...by excited...?'

Kazama planted a kiss on her cheek, 'You've got me horny.' Chizuru could feel him smirk on her cheek, Kazama held her hand and placed it on his manhood.

Chizuru squealed as she touched something hard when she realises it was Kazama's crotch, her body got even hotter, thinking what will happen next.

Kazama smirked again, 'See? It's so hard.'

'I-I feel uncomfortable.' She looked at Kazama.

'Don't worry, I won't do anything to you tonight, yet.' He took off Chizuru's hoodie, Chizuru could feel the winter breeze even though she's indoor. Kazama continued to kiss her neck as Chizuru gave out soft moans.

'You're such a pervert...' Chizuru gripped his shirt, tugging it off from him. Her eyes widened as she stared at Kazama's abs.

Kazama stopped kissing her, and stared at her beautiful face. 'Chizuru, will you sleep with me tonight?'

'H-huh? Like this?' Chizuru pointed at their naked body, 'without clothes? we're gonna catch a cold!'

'Don't worry, I'll cuddle with you and protect you from getting cold. Besides, we have blankets.'

Kazama laid Chizuru next to him, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

He whispered into her ears, 'I really like to be with you.'

Chizuru didn't know what to do, she was thinking that she was really stupid not to reject him from sleeping with her. She gulped and tried to pretend none of this had happened. Soon Chizuru fell asleep soundly under Kazama's embrace. Kazama watched as he heard the small breath coming out from Chizuru.

He smriked, 'Look what you've done to me, I'm falling for you even more.' 

YASSSS ANOTHER CHAPTER! yea I kinda wrote a smut this time... xD I hope you all enjoyed it 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys :D I know it's been a while since I've updated this, I'm so sorry coz I have a lot of schoolwork and my bloody teachers are ALREADY GIVING US TESTS AND SHITS IN MID SEPTEMBER WhaT Is DiS BulLSHiT!?  
anyways, enjoy this chapter :3 

Chizuru woke up from the sunlight shining through the blinds, she rubbed her eyes and removed the blanket on her. As she turned around, she noticed the huge figure beside her, staring into her eyes.

Kazama smirked, 'Morning, beautiful.'

'You didn't sleep at all?' Chizuru blushed a bit.

'Well, it's kinda hard to sleep with a beautiful lady in my embrace.' He smirked again.

'C'mon, let's get you breakfast.' Chizuru rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and made fried eggs and sausages for breakfast. Kazama walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Chizuru's arms.

'I can't cook if you continue to hug me like this, and the food would burn.' Chizuru frowned at him.

'Shhh... You would definitely be the perfect wife for me.' Kazama whispered in Chizuru's ear, making her cringe.

Chizuru wiggled her body and pushed Kazama away from her, 'No way in hell I'm gonna marry you, don't even think about it.'

'Well we'll see about that.' Kazama walked away to the living room, waiting for Chizuru.

Chizuru held two plates of breakfast to the living room, eating with Kazama on the coffee table. Chizuru thought of what happened the night before, she decided to ask Kazama about it.

'Kazama... What happened last night? You sounded very angry.' Chizuru looked at Kazama.

'nothing in particular...'

'But... ah nevermind.'

Kazama smirked, 'you're worried about me?'

'No! I was just wondering...' Chizuru flushed.

Kazama went silent for a while, then he started, 'I had a fight with my stepmother last night.'

'you did? but why? how about you real mother?'

'I hate her...My real mother was murdered by humans when I was young, I was told that she was protecting me from the humans attacking us. Humans loved to get rid of demons, especially pure blood ones, two of them attacked me and my mother that day and my mother was brutally murdered by them. After that my father took care of me, but he soon realised it would be better if I had a mother to take care of me as well. I was happy about that, I'd finally get to have a mother again, but what came into our house was a horrible and cocky lady, who became my stepmother.'

'What happened next?' Chizuru asked.

'My stepmother cheated on my father.' Kazama stated.

Chizuru widened her eyes, 'no way...'

'She cheated with some men, soon my father found out. One night they were fighting, I could hear their voices echoing along the corridor. I was still young back then, and I never knew what happened which led to their argument. I opened a crack of their door and peeked inside, hearing that my father has decided to divorce with my stepmother. The next dat my father was no where to be found, my stepmother told me that father had left our family, she also told me that he decided to divorce her because he didn't liked us both. I trusted her, I've trusted her for three years, until one night I heard weird noises coming out from her room, I went to check her out and saw her having sex with some guy. It continued for every night and each night were different men. I finally figured out she was cheating on my father, then I started to hate her, which leads to this bad relationship between us.'

Chizuru listened patiently to Kazama words, feeling bad for him loosing his mother in such a young age as well.

'then why did you have a fight with your stepmother yesterday?'

'She've chose a fiancee for me, without my permission and opinions. I was suppose to choose a fiancee myself and make demon babies with her, but she chose it all for me. I hate her, so much. I've planned to take you, and make a pure blood demon family with you, but you've always stayed away from me, hated me when I got close to you.'

'T-that's because you were acting evil to me... at first I thought you were a really nice guy... But i really feel bad for you, having such a broken family...'

Kazama made a laugh, 'You're pitying me?'

'well of course I am...'

'I swear to god I'm gonna take you one day, besides, I won't even need your permission to kidnap you.' He smirked.

Chizuru rolled her eyes, 'maybe I'm not the one for you.'

Kazama smirked, 'Why won't you?'

'I don't know, cause there's many reasons?' Chizuru stood up to get a glass of water when she felt someone embracing her.

'Wha-!? Kazama!? Let go of me, jeez!' Chizuru tried to escape his embrace, but he was hugging her too tightly.

'Let me hug you for a while, will you?' He said with his eyes closed, placing his head on Chizuru's shoulder for support.

'ugh, what is it this time? I not falling for your damn tricks again. Are you trying to seduce me? Ha it'll never work.'

'Maybe I am trying to seduce you,' Kazama fell to the couch, pulling Chizuru with him. Chizuru was sitting on top of his laps when she felt Kazama placing his finger on her womanhood. She gave out a soft moan as he rubbed his finger against her skin.

'I love hearing you moan, it makes me feel so excited.' Kazama placed his other hand on one of Chizuru's breast, cupping it and played with it while placing his hand under Chizuru's panties.

'Stop it! It's very embarrassing.' Chizuru yelled out to him.

'Aw c'mon, let me have some fun.'

'You've already had so much fun last night.'

'Oh that was only the beginning.' Chizuru heard him smirk. She didn't know what to do, should she reject him or continued to be pleasured by him, her head was spinning, she didn't want to think of anything, she could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. Minutes later she've found that she was already naked, she didn't know how but Kazmama's movement was very fast as his head was already between her thighs.

'dude, this is so wrong...' Chizuru flushed at a shirtless Kazama.

'Don't say that, I promise I'll give you more pleasure.' Kazama said between kisses on her thighs and womanhood.

Chizuru suddenly felt something vibrating on the couch, for a moment she thought it could have been a dildo, but when she turned to it she realised her phone was ringing.

'Stop for a moment, I have to get my phone!' Chizuru reached out her hand to grab her phone, seeing Sen's face on the monitor. 'Shit! It's Osen-chan!'

'Don't worry, I won't do anything.' Kazama stopped licking her pussy as Chizuru answered the phone.

'Hello? Osen-chan? what's wrong?' Chizuru spoke nervously, with her hear still pounding.

'Oh it's nothing, really. Just want to check you out. How are you doing?' Sen spoke in her usual friendly tone.

'Nothing much, just chilling.' Chizuru said when she suddenly gave out a small moan. She found that Kazama was giving her the sly look, moving his finger inwards and outwards inside her. Chizuru glared at him in embarrassment, she tried to hide her moans and continued to talk to Sen.

'What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?'

'N-no...' Chizuru forced herself to pretend nothing was happening. Kazama found that Chizuru was trying hide her moans, he then moved his finger in and out more rapidly, making her scream in pleasure. Chizuru couldn't hold in her moans, she could hear Kazama smirk every time she whimpered.

'Chizuru? A-are you really okay?' Sen asked on the phone, Chizuru could feel that Sen could sense there was something wrong.

'It's fine, really!' Kazama stood up and grabbed Chizuru's waist as she replied Sen. He laid Chizuru on the couch and started playing with her breasts.

'Chizuru... are you having sex?'

'H-huh!? Why would I be having sex!? And who would be here to have sex with me!?' Chizuru said in embarrassment, she glared at Kazama, seeing him unbuttoning his jeans and taking off his shirt. She could see his manly body once again, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Kazama finally revealed his manhood, Chizuru could see that it was large and hard. Kazama adjusted the position of his crotch and her pussy, he slid in smoothly inside her, making Chizuru scream as loud as she ever could.

'I-I'm sorry... Osen-chan.' Chizuru said, 'I'm not really... comfortable right now...'

'Well okay... I'll see you at Christmas even then, okay? Enjoy having sex!' Chizuru blushed as she heard Sen saying that, she quickly hung up the phone. She frowned and glared at Kazama, she was furious, he promised her that he won't do anything but she couldn't believe he would do something like that while she was talking to Sen. However, she felt the pleasure having Kazama inside her, she felt his rapid movements, she moaned in pleasure. She wanted more, but she was too embarrassed to beg at him.

'Done with the call?' Kazama smirked as he moved more and more rapidly inside her. He could see she was enjoying it, and he was enjoying it as well.

'Y-yea...' Chizuru used her palm to cover her eyes to avoid looking into his eyes. Kazama leaned over her gorgeous body, their skin pressed against each other's. Kazama slowly pressed his lips against hers, He first started off gently, then he tried sticking his tongue inside Chizuru's mouth. Chizuru did not remove her palm from her eyes, she was too embarrassed to look what was happening. Their tongues danced inside their mouths, Chizuru enjoyed it so much, she wished he would never stop, she almost forgot it was her first time doing these things as well.

Chizuru couldn't hold it back anymore, she pushed Kazama away and gasped for air. She opened her mouth and begged at Kazama, 'M-more... give me more... Kazama...' Chizuru begged in a nervous tone.

Kazama was shocked for what she said, he never imagined Chizuru would beg at him for more. He grinned and used all his energy to hump inside her. Chizuru moaned even louder this time, she placed her arms on Kazama's shoulders. For the next moment, their lips crashed together. Kazama could feel the juice coming out from Chizuru's pussy, she was so wet, so wet that he could fuck inside her smoothly and easily.

'Chizuru! Chizuru! Ah, Chizuru, you're the best!' Kazama screamed Chizuru's name in pleasure.

'Oh, Kazama! This feel so good I wish it'll never end...' Just before Chizuru could finish what she was saying, Kazama's hard cock kept thrusting inside her, until Chizuru could feel something hot inside her.

Chizuru gasped in horror, finding out Kazama had came inside her and fucked her without protection. 'Y-you... You came  
inside me!'

Kazama panted, and laid on top of Chizuru, 'now you'll bear my baby.' He played with Chizuru's hair with his fingers, placing kissing on her naked body.

'That's horrible! I would't have a child with you! And I'm still underaged!' Chizuru pushed away Kazama from her.

'So you're telling me now you didn't like it? I recalled you screaming my name just now.' He gave her his sly look once again.

Chizuru flushed at him, 'It... it feels good of course... But what am I going to do if I really have a baby?!'

Kazama placed his finger on Chizuru's lips, gesturing her to be quiet. He pulled Chizuru closer to him, soon Chizuru was in his embrace. 'Just leave it to me, everything's gonna be fine.' 

I WROTE A SMUT! o-o It's bad isn't it? ): I hope y'all enjoyed :3 yay baiii 333


End file.
